¿JORI O ELITORIA? ELITORIA
by LindsayWest
Summary: Una historia elitoria para todos/as los/as amantes de elitoria... y en español jeje...


¡Hola público querido! :-D ¿Qué creen? Voy a regalarles éste one-shot que tenía escrito hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no me decidía a sacarlo del armario XD Ahora se los dejo, es una historia Elitoria para todos/as los/las amantes de Elitoria, espero que les guste y si les gusta, bueno, tengo uno más que subiré también.

Éste, en R: T, se lo voy a dedicar a una amiga que recién he conocido más cercanamente, sé que te gusta el M con mucho lemon querida, pero tendrás qué esperar al siguiente para leer un fic elitoria en esa clasificación , mientras te aguantas con esto poquito jaja.

Déjenme sus impresiones y publico el otro que les adelanto, es Eliana/Elitoria ¿qué tal? Besos a todos/as ; - )

Victorious ni Liz, ni Vic, ni ningún otro actor o actriz de la serie me pertenece, esto es sólo para entretenimiento y diversión.

**Para ti Dra. K – Doof.**

**¿JORI O ELITORIA?... ELITORIA…**

¡¿Cómo fue que lo hice?! Wow, es que una cosa lleva a la otra, la verdad, es que no me arrepiento, ¿cuántas chicas no darían un brazo por estar en mi lugar?

Lo noté no hace mucho, algunos meses atrás en realidad, estaba navegando en internet cuando alguna cosa relacionada con la serie, me refiero a la serie que protagonizo, Victorious, me dirigió a un link que jamás había percatado antes, era un dibujo de Jade West, el personaje que interpreta mi compañera de reparto en el programa, ya saben, Elizabeth Gillies, la sexy Elizabeth Gillies, pero no era sólo ella, estaba con Tori, Tori soy yo, yo interpreto a Tori Vega, y ambas se estaban besando; era un dibujo solamente, algún fan lo había realizado, pero la curiosidad me hizo deslizar el cursor más abajo y ví, ya no era un simple dibujo de nuestros personajes, era una fotografía editada, Liz y yo nos estábamos besando… NO LO PODÍA CREER.

Di click en la imagen y me llevó a un blog donde encontré dos palabras: la primera era Jori, que hacía referencia a una relación entre nuestros personajes en el programa, Jade y Tori, una relación amorosa. Hasta ese momento me pareció todo muy divertido y curioso, sentí algo raro, Liz es muy atractiva, es una chica que derrite tan sólo con un ligero levantamiento de cejas, ¿qué cuántos en la producción estamos encantados con ella? Mm… no lo preguntes… es prohibido decirlo, es información clasificada.

Bueno, pensé que con "Jori" no habría problema, los fans se divertían tanto como me estaba divirtiendo yo con esa imaginación más allá de la realidad, pero entonces vino la otra palabra: Elitoria… NO LO PODÍA CREER… Elitoria hacía referencia a la relación "amorosa" entre Liz Gillies y yo ¿pueden creerlo? Somos chicas, actrices, compañeras de reparto, nada qué ver entre nosotras. Leí un poco y luego salí de ahí.

La otra mañana que llegué al estudio, fue todo normalito, hasta que me topé con Liz, no sé porqué, pero sentí una vergüenza bárbara cuando la miré. Ella obviamente estaba con Ariana y Matt, se estaban divirtiendo, saludé a lo lejos con la mano y me dirigí a Avan que leía el periódico.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó él captando mi nerviosismo.

-Sí – Respondí inquieta, pero mi mirada echaba de vez en vez ojos a cierta pelinegra coqueta al frente. Ella me miró y yo giré rápido mi cabeza hacia otro lado, creo que mis mejillas estaban rojas.

-¿Te traigo una botella de agua? – Volvió a preguntar el educado Avan.

-Mejor un café – Pedí – Bien cargado, creo que dormí muy mal anoche.

La verdad, es que toda la noche la pasé pensando en Liz, mi mente me jugó sucio cuando no dejaba descansar a mi cerebro con imágenes de ella, sobre qué habría pasado si en aquél episodio… hubiera resultado otra cosa. Abrí el computador y busqué Jori y Elitoria, lo que encontré hizo que me sonrojara aún más, si ya de por sí me resultaba demasiado complicado trabajar con Liz, ahora sería peor. Liz tiene una mirada penetrante, hacer las escenas con ella, en las que Tori tiene contacto visual con sus ojos es terrible, su par de ojitos es tan bello que resulta casi imposible mantenerse en concentración, esas cejas, esa boca, esos… Liz es toda una mujer apantallante.

Y ahora estaba desvelada, desvelada de ver toda la noche las fotografías de ella en la red, en las redes mejor dicho, las publicaciones sobre Jori y Elitoria hacían que me sintiera un poco… lo voy a decir susurrando: mojada allá… ustedes saben dónde.

-Creo que no muy bien.- Salí de mis pensamientos de un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté como 15 veces cómo amaneciste.

-Ah, ah… yo… amanecí bien… muy bien – fingí una sonrisa - ¿y tú?

-Excelente – Respondió la pelinegra extrañada – Ahm… voy a subir a comer algo, Ari tiene escenas qué grabar ahora… te veo… - dijo con un movimiento de la mano, como si yo estuviera distraída… bueno, es que Liz tenía puesta una de esas blusas de su perturbador y sensual personaje, de cuello bajo, y se podían apreciar las formas de… de… de… ya vete de aquí Liz…

-Te veo – Dije con una sonrisita tonta. Se marchó. Respiré.

-Aquí tienes.

-¡Qué!

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento Avan… disculpa – Le derramé el café encima.

-Estás como que muy rara hoy…

-Sí, quizá. Gracias por el café. Voy arriba… - comencé a caminar pero entonces me detuve, era peligroso ir yo sola allá arriba - ¿Vienes? – Le dije, entre querer que viniera y desear suplicante porque se quedara.

-Tengo escenas qué grabar con Ari, Matt y Leon.

-Ah… bien… entonces luego.

No esperé a que se arrepintiera, subí corriendo las escaleras hasta los cubículos de descanso. Llegué a ese donde comúnmente el equipo acostumbra comer, la puerta estaba entreabierta y llamé tres veces antes de introducirme, Liz estaba sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared escuchando música en su iPod. Se los quitó cuando entré y sonriente me senté a su lado.

-Hola – le dije, otra vez con esa sonrisita tonta.

-Hola de nuevo – Respondió ella de la manera como sólo Liz sabe decir una cosa con sarcasmo sin resultar molesta.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, ensalada de brócoli.

-La favorita de Matt – Rió y me sentí una heroína de película de superhéroes por hacerla reír.

-¿Vas a comer?

-Más tarde… ahora quiero descansar - dije mirándola con atención a través de mis gafas obscuras para sol.

-Bueno.

Me recargué contra la pared pero no duré mucho tiempo antes de que poco a poco fuera recorriendo la distancia estrecha a sus piernas, ella no dijo nada, deposité mi cabeza sobre sus piernas cruzadas, luego las estiró y las cruzó de nuevo a lo largo, era cómodo, pero sobre todo, era malditamente encantador y pervertido. Me imaginé sentada arriba de ella, mirándola a la cara. -¿Qué te pasa Victoria? Quítate esas cosas de la cabeza – Suspiré.

Miré a Liz, ella me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió… ¡¿Porqué rayos me sonrió?! ¿Qué no sabe que una sonrisa suya me desbarata todo por dentro? ¿Por qué es mala conmigo? Debería comprenderme, debería comprender que es hermosa, que las mujeres la aman, que no debe de hacer eso porque una se olvida de su sexo y género.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Vuelve a lo tuyo Liz, mientras yo finjo que tengo los ojos cerrados y en realidad te observo. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que quieren hacer una cosa… y terminan haciendo otra? Peor aún, terminas haciendo lo que no deberías, lo que quería hacer en ese momento no lo hice, irme de ahí, lo que no quería hacer, eso hice, quedarme.

Estiré mi brazo hasta su mentón y lo recorrí hasta acariciar su mejilla, ella jugaba con su celular mientras sonreía, descarada, sigue sonriendo. No me mira, sólo se deja acariciar, descarada, con cuántas se dejará hacer lo mismo. En eso escuchamos que la puerta se abre de improviso, era Ariana que estaba grabando con su cámara de celular.

-Hola chi…cas – murmuró, creo que no estaba contenta, algo no le gustó, ¿qué sería Ari?

-¿No tenías escenas?

-Sí, Dan nos dio 2 minutos, ya bajo – Dijo sin ninguna motivación para irse, antes de salir echó una última mirada de perro recién bañado a Liz y a mí y no tuvo más opción que marcharse jajaja, así es el trabajo.

Bueno, no me dejé interrumpir, seguí acariciando la mejilla de Liz que a su vez continuaba con su teléfono móvil.

-Tu piel es muy suave.

-Lo sé – Su sonrisa me recordó a la de Jade, sonrisa maléfica, sonrisa sensual, sentí de nuevo que algo me corría allá donde las madres platican con sus amigas.

En un momento, Liz atrapó uno de mis dedos en su boca, en su exquisita boca, y mordió suavemente, me sentí correr con ese simple gesto… oh por favor, deja de hacer eso, deja de ser atenta y linda niña, con esa cara y ese cuerpo, si le sumas la caballerosidad de dama, estoy perdida.

-Tus labios también son suaves.

-Vamos Vic, si quieres besarme, sólo hazlo – Me paralicé, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Qué podía besarla? Me levanté de inmediato y la miré a la cara, ella seguía sonriendo, Jade/Liz… Liz/Jade, ambas me encantaban.

-Yo… - Decidí jugarle una broma. Me acerqué hasta ella e hice como que la besaría, me alejé y me solté a reír, hemos hecho eso muchas veces, una de tantas cuando ella y yo interpretamos a Walter y Nancy, Dan nos fotografió en poses un tanto… comprometedoras, pero además de divertirnos, yo las disfruté, me gustaba tocar a Liz.

-No estés jugando, sólo bésame y ya – La miré de nuevo, ella es la que no debería decirme que hiciera esas cosas.

Por fin apartó la mirada de su móvil y sus maravillosos ojos se clavaron en los míos, tan verdes… o azules… o ambos, pero encantadores, ¿la han tenido cerca alguna vez con esa mirada que sin pedírtelo te desnuda? Pues te desnuda sin pedírtelo.

-Quieres hacerlo ¿no?

-¿Jori?

-No, Elitoria – Alzó una cínica ceja, me acerqué a ella y la besé… sshhh… no pregunten nada, es mi momento. La solté. Me sonrió.

Me levanté corriendo y le puse el seguro a la puerta, volví a ella y cumplí mi sueño nocturno, me senté sobre sus piernas con una de las mías a cada lado y hundí mis labios en los suyos, ¿la han probado alguna vez? Envídienme todas, sabe a fresa. Oh sí Liz, llévame a tu camerino y te daré ahora las llaves de mi departamento… oh, sí Liz. Síiiii…

**Gracias por sus reviews (JathanJori, aguántame un poquito, te debo el tuyo, lo subiré ya) ¡Besos mi público lector querido! ¡Se les quiere!**


End file.
